


Was I worth the wait?

by Frnk, rockforfrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Frank, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Shy Gerard, Third Person POV, Time Skips, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank and Gerard are getting through high school at Belleville High but they realize that their friendship is developing into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Frnk and I decided to do another collaboration. We will be alternating writing the chapter, so we hope you enjoy our new fic.
> 
> We appreciate any feedback and kudos.

_Gerard is 17  
Frank is 16_

Frank couldn’t wait for summer break and that meant he could spend more time at the Way house and his mom wouldn’t care. But for now, he tried to focus on the material his history teacher was discussing, however, his mind kept wondering to his best friend, Gerard. They have been close for many years and Frank felt like they were getting even closer these days. 

Frank grinned as the bell singled the end of the class, which was the last one of the day. He grabbed his bag and walked quickly to his locker and shoved his books inside. He only kept the materials he needed for the weekend in his bag. 

Frank waited for Gerard to join him, since they always hung out after school most days. He was even more excited since the weekend had finally arrived and he hoped this was one would be good. 

Gerard was a grade ahead of Frank, but that never stopped them from hanging out together and they shared close-knit circle of friends at Belleville High. They became friends as kids when Frank became friends with Mikey when he moved to Belleville. Frank and Gerard were the only single ones in their group of friends. Frank briefly dated his friend Jamia, but quickly realized he wasn't as attracted to women as he thought. Gerard, on the other hand, knew he was gay at a young age and so he didn't pay attention to girls at all, except on a friend level. 

Gerard was hopelessly single and he hadn’t been in a relationship yet. But like Frank, his mind was wondering to thoughts about his best friend in a romantic way. He was too nervous to say anything and fuck up their amazing friendship.

Frank smiled as Gerard finally arrived at his locker. Gerard smiled back, “Let’s get the fuck out of here, Frankie.”

“Sounds good, Gee.” Frank secretly loved when Gerard called him Frankie and it later it was making his stomach swoop. Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank’s shoulders, and he also secretly loved the affection Gee gave him. The pair walked out of the parking lot to where Gerard’s car was parked. Mikey and Ray were already waiting for them when they arrived at the car. 

Mikey and Ray got into the backseat of Gerard’s car and Frank got the front passenger seat. Gerard dropped Mikey and Ray at Ray’s place and continued the drive to the Way house. Frank followed Gerard to the basement and threw his bag on the floor and plopped on Gerard’s bed. 

Frank was used to hanging at Gerard’s place since it was practically his second home. He only stayed at his mom’s house on school nights. But weekends and summer break were spent at the Way house. Frank knew he would have to go to Dad’s the following weekend so he wanted to make this weekend as fun as possible.

“What do you want to do, Gee?” Frank asked as Gerard joined him on the bed. 

“You always leave that to me, asshole,” Gerard playfully slapped Frank’s thigh and Frank started to giggle.

“My bad,” Frank kept laughing. “We could get high and later see a show or something,” Frank suggested.

“That works for me. Promise you won’t get too drunk this time, dude. You know how hard it to drag your drunk ass down here,” Gerard grinned. 

“I’ll do my best, Gee,” Frank smirked and grabbed Gerard’s weed stash and rolled them a couple of joints. 

“Alright, now let’s have some much-needed fun. This week was boring as fuck,” Gerard grinned and lit up the first joint and took a hit and passed the joint to Frank.

After smoking the weed both Frank and Gerard were chill and laughing up a storm. “Shit, your mom would kill me if she knew I gave you weed,” Gerard giggled which set Frank off even more. 

“Yeah, she probably would but she loves you, Gee. In her eyes both of can do no wrong,” Frank grinned and playfully shoved Gerard’s side. Frank really loved everything about his best friend and all the fun they always had. He felt like no one truly understood him like Gerard did, and he hoped one day they could get out of Belleville and see more of the world together. 

“Let’s get some food, Frankie I’m fucking starved.” Gerard giggled and made his way off the bed and pulled Frank up with him. 

“I could never turn down food, Gee.” They walked upstairs just as Gerard’s mom was coming home.

“Hey, Donna,” Frank smiled over at Gerard’s mom and he loved how open she was and let them do anything as long as they didn’t get in trouble.

“What are you boys up to?” Donna grinned.

“Just getting food, Ma,” Gerard answered for them and tried not to have another laughing fit.

“Alright,” Donna let them be and they walked to the kitchen. Frank sat at the table and watched Gerard put a frozen pizza in the oven. His eyes wandered over Gerard’s body and he tried to push those thoughts out of his head, but they were getting harder to do these days.

Gerard turned around and noticed Frank staring at him. Frank felt his face heat up and started to giggle again.

“Were you staring at me, Frankie?” Gerard giggled back and joined Frank at the table.

“Maybe?” Frank teased back and noticed Gerard’s face was also red. Gerard liked the idea of Frank checking him out but he was too much a shy guy to do anything about it.

They both had a cigarette at the table as they waited for the pizza to be ready. Once their food was ready it was quickly devoured. Frank ran his hands over his full belly, “I’m so full, Gee fuck,”  
“Come on, let’s go back downstairs,” Gerard helped Frank up and they walked the short distance back downstairs and closed the door behind them. 

Frank leaned against the door and he felt his heart start to race. He wanted to make a move so bad but he didn’t know how his best friend would react. He reached out for Gerard’s arm and pulled him closer to his smaller frame. His eyes wandered over Gerard’s face and to his lips and he wanted to kiss him so bad. Frank’s heart was racing so fast and it felt like it would beat right out of his chest. He wasn’t sure if Gerard would finally make a move or if he should just go for it. He pulled Gerard closer to his body and he wandered his hands up Gerard’s clothed chest, and he stopped moving his hands once they reached either side of Gerard’s head. “Gee I…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for the comments and kudos we really appreciate it! Please continue to leave feedback it keeps us motivated. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. Enjoy!
> 
> xx

Gerard moved a soothing hand to Franks' hip, his thumb brushing over the writing on Franks t-shirt. 

"Whatcha doing Frankie?"

Frank looked up and met Gerard’s honest eyes. He tried to ignore the shake in his hand or the heartbeat in his ear before he was moving his hand up to Gerard’s neck, he tugged very lightly until Gerard ducked down, pressing their foreheads together.

"You okay?"Gerard whispered, making Frank drop his gaze to Gerard’s soft lips. They weren't even chapped like Franks own, they looked soft and wet and Frank really wanted a taste. He turned his head slightly and nudged Gerard’s nose with his own.

"'M okay."Frank licked his lips and leaned in, 

"Hey, assh-"

Frank jumped back and stared at Mikey. _Fuck. Worse timing ever Mikeyway._

"What the fuck? Did I just interrupted you dicks kissing?"

"No." Gerard mumbled and moved to sit on the bed. Frank tried to hide the shakes in his legs as Mikey starred.

"The guys are heading out tonight, hitting up the club, Bob’s uncle is working the door. Uh, we're leaving at 10." Mikey shut the door, leaving them both in awkward silence. Frank scratched his neck before sighing.

"Stop making it weird. I can feel your vibes and its gonna ruin my buzz."Gerard was rolling another joint, and eventually Frank moved over next to him. He sat on the bed and tried to relax.

"You were gonna kiss me right?” Gerard asked

Frank groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"In the movies, they don't talk about it after," Frank argued, taking the joint. Gerard laughed and lay back.

"In the movies, their little brother doesn’t usually walk in."Gerard grinned before closing his eyes. 

"Gonna get payback. Walk in when he and Ray are sucking dicks."Frank mumbled, earning another laugh.

"You drinking tonight?"

"Nah. Broke as shit. Ma took my allowance away when she found my smokes."

"Lame."Gerard grinned as Frank passed the joint over. Frank tried not to stare at his lips wrapping around the filter.

"Totally. I'm a kickass dancer sober anyway, just you wait!"Frank grinned and lay next to him. 

“Oh, I totally don't believe that. I've seen you to Madonna."

"Oh fuck you."Frank giggled, sending Gerard into a fit of giggles. Frank joined in until he was breathless, staring up at the stained ceiling instead. They eventually got ready and headed out with the guys, getting sneaked into the club for free. Frank had a half bottle of Gerard’s vodka in his pants, so he bought an orange juice and headed into a bathroom stall to add the vodka. He found Gerard in the smoking area a hour half an hour later, nursing a beer. Frank lifted it and took a sip before sitting next to him. 

"Whats up?"

"Bob disappeared with a chick and I couldn't find you. Bored."

"Was adding some vodka dude. Sorry. Lets dance."

Gerard laughed and finished his drink before following Frank out. Gerard went behind Frank as usual on the dance floor, letting him jump and sing while Gerard protected him from being pushed. Mainly because he knew Frank would fight his shadow when drunk, but also to protect him from the drunk crowd. Frank jumped and sang until Mr. Brightside came on, and he immediately went crazy. Gerard grinned and placed a hand on Franks side to hold him steady. After the song Frank turned round, just as someone pushed him from behind. Frank fell forward into Gerard’s arms, his anger immediately boiling.

"Not worth it."Gerard reminded him, placing a firm hand on his elbow.

"But G-"

"But nothing."Gerard took him by the wrist and pulled him out and over to the bar, ordering them two shots. 

"I hate assholes, man. Dicks."

"You're actually gay so that doesn’t even make sense."Gerard joked, trying to lighten the mood. He relaxed when Frank started to laugh, knocking back the shot and passing over the money. He waited until Frank took his before heading out to the smoking area. 

"You staying tonight?"

Frank nodded and stole a cigarette, sitting on the wall. He watched Gerard light one and sighed, the alcohol making him brave.

"I'm into you."

Gerard looked up through his greasy hair, shock written all over his face.

"It's cool if you don't feel the same. Jus-"

"No. I do."Gerard whispered

"Just shocked man."

"Blame the alcohol. Think I made it pretty clear earlier."Frank grinned and shrugged, stealing Mikey’s empty glass as he came over.

"What-Jesus you've vodka down there."Mikey rolled his eyes as Frank grinned and filled up the glass.

"Raw? You puke on my bed and I'll kick you in the nuts."Gerard grunted as Frank took a mouthful.

"Or by the awkward kiss earlier, he'll kiss them better."

Frank coughed and wiped his mouth; watching Gerard slap Mikey over the head.

"You're a freak."Gerard took the glass as Frank blushed,

"It wasn’t a kiss.” He added.

“No, because I interrupted. Would have been." 

Frank could see Gerard getting angry, making him frown. He passed over the last few drags of his cigarette before finishing off the vodka.

"Gotta piss."

“Gerard, might wanna go check out what he’s signing up for.” Mikey joked.

"Man, no more alcohol you dick,"Gerard growled before following Frank into the bathrooms. They both moved to the urinals, finding an empty gap in between the other men.

“He's trying to make you mad."

“He's fucking succeeding."Gerard fumbled with his zip. Frank turned to face forward, staring at the graffiti-covered wall as he did the same.

"Just ignore him."

"I can't. We never did it to him and Ray. Even when we walked in on him on his knees."

Frank finished and zipped up, moving towards the sink. He waited until Gerard joined him to reply.

"Yeah, but we knew that was coming for months. We had time to prepare. Not for seeing Rays cock though."Frank joked, earning a snort in return. He could feel Gerard relax next to him.

"He's just yanking your chain man. What're little brothers for?"

"I know. Still annoying."

"I hear ya, G."Frank lead him onto the dance floor again, loosing himself in the music until it shut. As usual they headed to the dinner across the street, sharing two bowls of fries before splitting up. Mikey headed with Ray, while Bob took some girl home.

"How does he get laid so much?"Frank laughed as they walked home.

"I don't know. I can imagine he has a massive dick, that’s probably it."

"Really? You think he's packing?"Frank grinned

"Maybe I picked the wrong friend."

Gerard shoved him, earning a laugh in return. Frank felt like he was dreaming, especially when Gerard tugged him in to wrap an arm around Franks' shoulders. Frank grinned and wrapped his around Gerard’s waist, 

"I love the night. It's like a bubble."

Gerard snorted and shook his head.

"Hows it like a bubble?"

"Quiet. Empty. Peaceful."

"You're a nerd."Gerard grinned, Frank flipped him off and pulled away when they got home. He let Gerard unlock the basement door before shrugging off his hoodie.

"Your room is gonna freeze my balls off someday."

"I like it cold. I can sleep with all my blankets then."Gerard shrugged as he undressed to his t-shirt and boxers. He got into bed first, leaving Frank to turn off the light. He kicked off his jeans before flicking it off, using the light from his phone to walk through Gerard’s dump. He managed to get under the three massive blankets and sighed happily.

"See? Worth the cold."

Frank turned to face Gerard, only his eyes peeking out of his cocoon. He looked adorable, eyes closed and long eyelashes contrasting against the pale skin. Frank shuffled closer until his thighs were pressed against Gerard’s. Gerard didn’t open his eyes, just snaked an arm around Franks' hip. Frank moved his hand to tug down Gerard’s duvet slightly.

"Cold," Gerard whined when he uncovered Gerard’s lips.

"Shh."Frank was closing the gap before he even realized what he was doing, finally pressing his lips against Gerard’s. Gerard let out a happy noise and pushed forward, pressing harder against Franks lips who eventually tilted his head, parting his lips slightly to take Gerard’s between his own. It was slow and soft and everything Frank had ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who have been reading and leaving feedback/kudos! We appreciate any feedback on the fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

After a short make-out session, both men fell asleep from their drunken haze. Frank was the first to wake up as always. He had a smile on his lips as he got out of the cocoon of blankets and used the bathroom. He then quickly walked back into Gerard’s room and back into the warmth of the blankets. 

Frank cuddled back into Gerard’s body and he felt so damn happy he finally came clean to Gerard about his feelings. Frank was also happy about how amazing Gerard’s lips felt against his. He honestly couldn’t wait to get more kisses from Gerard and maybe a little more. After all they were teenage boys and their hormones could easily get the best of them.

Frank had no idea what time it was but he didn’t want to be the only one awake. “Gee, wake up.” Frank nudged Gerard’s side and when the other didn’t budge he placed feather light kisses along Gerard’s jaw before lightly kissing Gerard’s lips. Finally, Gerard opened his eyes and yawned before looking at Frank who had a huge grin on his face.

“Morning.” Gerard’s voice was raspy from sleep.

“Morning, Gee.” Frank smiled and ran a hand through Gerard’s messy hair. Frank was definitely more of a morning than Gerard but today he felt good despite drinking the night before. Gerard smiled over at Frank and pulled him in for a kiss and both men didn’t care about their morning breath.

Frank melted into Gerard’s affection. “Best way to wake up.” Gerard grinned and slowly sat up since his bladder was now screaming at him. “Be right back.” Gerard hopped out of the bed and quickly used the washroom and returned to the bed. 

“So last night was pretty good, huh?” Frank pointed out and ran a hand over Gerard’s chest.

“Yeah, it was, Frankie. So can I call you my boyfriend now? I understand if y-,” Gerard was cut off when Frank planted a kiss on his lips.

“You had me at boyfriend. Yes, of course, I want to be your boyfriend, Gee.” Frank smiled and Gerard felt butterflies in his stomach. He finally had the person he always wanted and they already knew each other so well. 

“Mikey is going to tease the fuck out of us,” Gerard giggled and Frank grinned. 

“Eh don’t worry about it, Gee. He will be happy for us because deep down he probably knows it was bound to happen eventually,” Gerard grinned at Frank’s words.

“You’re right, Frankie.” Gerard pecked Frank’s lips. “Coffee and food?” 

“How about we go to Starbucks and look around the mall. We can have some fun later once we are less hungover,” Frank winked and got out of the bed. Gerard giggled, “You are such a fucking tease, Frank.”

“You know it, baby.” Frank stuck his tongue out. 

They both got showers and changed into clean clothes. Frank stole one of Gerard’s band t-shirts and put his misfit's hoody over it. They hopped in Gerard’s car and drove the short distance to the mall, both men jamming out to the music that was blasting in the car. The pair had fun in the most simple ways, and they wouldn’t change a thing. 

Gerard parked the car and both men got out of the car. Frank offered Gerard one of his hands and Gerard interlocked their fingers, giving Frank’s hand a squeeze. Frank felt his face heat up and squeezed Gerard’s hand back. “Do you think people will give us a hard time at school?” Frank asked.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll always have your back no matter what,” Gerard leaned over and pecked Frank’s lips.

“Me too, Gee,” Frank smiled and followed his boyfriend into the mall and he hoped they didn't see anyone from school. Frank always tried to keep his anxiety on the down low but some days were harder than others, but when Gerard was around he always felt calmer. 

They walked into the mall until they reached Starbucks. Frank pulled out his wallet and Gerard push his arm away playfully. “I got this, babe.” The nickname made Frank’s stomach swoop.

“You sure, Gee?” Gerard smiled. “Of course.”

They got their coffees and food and found a table. Frank reached across the table and took Gerard’s free hand in his. “I don’t think I tell you enough Gee, but I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’ve always made me happy.” Frank smiled widely and Gerard smiled back.

“Aww, Frankie. I’m just happy you want to be my boyfriend and you will always be a big part of my life.” Gerard leaned over the table and pecked Frank’s lips. Frank felt himself blush and he was so lucky to have Gerard in his life, and he hoped his mom would be supportive of their now romantic relationship.

After Frank and Gerard finished eating they took their coffees and walked around the mall. Frank grinned as they reached the music store and looked over at Gerard. “I can’t resist,” Frank admitted. They walked inside and Frank went straight to the guitars and hoped one day he could buy a better model. 

Frank was in his personal heaven when an employee asked him if he wanted to try out any of the guitars. He played on one the Gibson SG models and Gerard was grinning over at Frank. Gerard leaned close to Frank, “You look so hot when you play, when we go back to my house we can have some different fun, together.” Frank blushed at Gerard’s words.

Frank handed the guitar back to the employee and grabbed Gerard’s hand. “Take me back to your place, Gee.” Gerard nodded and they walked out of the mall as fast as they could. Frank kept his hand on Gerard’s knee the entire drive back to way house. Once they got back they went straight to the basement entrance.

Gerard pushed Frank lightly against the wall by basement entrance. “God, why did I wait so long for this?” Gerard smirked and Frank pulled his boyfriend closer. “I feel the same but now you got me, Gee.” Frank connected their lips and the kiss quickly turned heated. They slowly walked towards the bed while keeping their lips connected.

Gerard walked them towards the bed until Frank felt his knees touch the mattress and he let himself fall back and pulled Gerard with him. They ended up giggling as they landed on the bed and Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard’s body. Gerard ran a hand along Frank’s cheek, “I promised some fun so I’m gonna make you feel so good Frankie.”

Frank felt out a whimper as felt Gerard roll his hips into his, giving them both the friction they craved. “Oh god, Gee feels so good. Too many clothes.” Frank felt like his body was on fire and Gerard was getting to that point as well. Gerard moved just enough to help Frank pull off his jeans and he did the same. 

Gerard eyed Frank’s hard-on in his boxers before looking up to Frank’s face. Frank then pulled Gerard in for another heated kiss and they slowly started to grind against each other again. Frank slowly pulled away from their kiss, “Fuck feels so good Gee, can I touch you?” Gerard nodded and rolled them over so Frank was top. Frank pulled Gerard’s boxers down and eyed his boyfriend’s impressive size.

“Fuck so big, Gee,” Frank ran his thumb over the head and hearing Gerard’s moans went straight to his dick. He then took Gerard’s cock in his hand and used the pre-come as lube. He didn’t have any sexual experience but he did his best to make Gerard feel good. Frank kept moving his hand and reached into his own boxers and started stroking himself. 

“Fuck Frankie..I-i’m gonna cum!” Gerard tried not moan too loud but he couldn’t control himself as he came all over Frank’s hand and his own stomach. Frank sped up his own hand on his cock.

“Shit, Gee yes yes!” Frank leaned forward and came hard all over his hand and in his boxers. Frank reached over and grabbed a couple kleenex and cleaned himself up and Gerard did as well.

“Babe, that was fucking incredible,” Gerard admitted as Frank laid beside him after changing his boxers. Frank grinned, “Yes it was. Everything with you will be my first, Gee.”

“Same with you, Frankie. I’m happy to share all the first things with you.” Frank smiled at Gerard’s words and leaned over and kissed his boyfriend softly as they cuddled in their post-orgasm high


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback! Comments and kudos keep us motivated to write :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Gerard cuddled into Frank and kissed his forehead a few times before closing his eyes. Frank pecked his lips before stretching. They laid there for so long, sharing soft whispers and kisses until it was a little after 11 pm.

“I better get home, G.”

"Ugh. Don't want you to go.” Gerard pouted as he watched Frank start to move. Frank kissed him jaw before getting up.

"Take your car tomorrow and pick me up okay?"

Frank got ready to leave before he pressed a rough kiss to Gerard’s lips before heading out. He headed home and grabbed a shower before hanging out with his mom for a while. He knew he had a massive project due next week but he couldn't be bothered. Instead, he cleared his throat slightly.

"Ma?"

"Yeah, baby?"

“Um...Gerard's my boyfriend."

Linda froze next to her son, not because she thought there was anything wrong with that, but she was shocked Frank trusted her that much. She glanced over at him before pulling him into a hug.

"You're okay."She promised, kissing his forehead as he gave a little nod.

"Such a good boy, darling."

“Thanks, ma,"Frank whispered and leaned into her. He stayed there until he got tired so he headed upstairs to bed. By the time he woke up he was late, pulling on his clothes before running down the stairs, he barely had time to brush his teeth before he was running to the front seat of Gerard’s car.

"Late!"Mikey complained

"I know I'm sorry! Morning G."

“Hey, sweetheart."Gerard grinned and focused on driving as Frank robbed a cigarette. He wanted to touch Gerard so he settled a hand on Gerard’s thigh.

"Its a half day isn't it? Teacher training?"

"Yeah." Gerard hummed 

"Awesome. Mall?” Frank suggested. 

Gerard nodded and pulled into the school. Frank waited until he parked up before heading into school, listening to Gerard talk softly. He leaned against the locker as Gerard kept rambling on about Art before he was reaching up and pulling Gerard into a soft kiss. Thankfully the halls were empty as they deepened the kiss, Frank broke apart a few moments later, cock so hard he felt like he was gonna pass it. 

"You started it!"

Frank whined and grabbed Gerard’s hand, dragging him into the bathrooms. He checked under each stall before pulling Gerard into the last one, letting himself be pinned to the wall and kissed. Frank was letting out too many little noises, especially when Gerard reached for his zipper.

"Baby? This okay?"

"Yes, yes pleasee.” Frank panted, bucking his hips as Gerard palmed him. 

"Shh. Someone will hear us, baby.” Gerard kissed his jaw before he was pulling away. Frank whined and went to pull him back in until Gerard dropped to his knees. Franks' hips bucked at the thought until Gerard was pulling him free. He gasped and bit his lip as Gerard gave him a few strokes.

"Such a pretty cock," Gerard whispered before licking the head. Frank groaned and watched him twirl the tongue around his length before sinking down. It wasn’t even a minute later when he was fisting Gerard’s hair and moaning way too loud, spilling into his mouth. 

Gerard moaned at the taste and sucked Frank clean before pulling back slightly. Frank collapsed immediately and leaned against Gerard’s chest before undoing Gerard’s pants, sliding a hand in and messily jerking Gerard off until he covered Franks hand with a gasp. They stayed panting until second periods bell rang. They eventually managed to push themselves up and share a few soft kisses before splitting up. Class sucked, and Frank was so fucking thankful it was a half day. He was buzzing for a cigarette, so he tried to distract himself by biting it nails. 

"Whats up your ass?” Frank glanced at Mikey and groaned.

"Need a smoke man."

"Chill out you're freaking me out."

Frank gave a little nod. When the day was finally finished, he ran to Gerard's car and climbed in, lighting one of Gerard’s cigarettes. Gerard shot him an amused look as he got in.

"Orgasms make you need a smoke, too? Because I've never seen you run to my car for one."

Frank blushed and nodded, letting Gerard take his hand in his.

"You're the best."Gerard kissed his jaw and grinned.

"So are you."Frank grinned, leaning over to peck his lips.

“Gross," Mikey stated and rolled his eyes. 

Frank snorted as the guys got in the car. Eventually, they all made it to the Mall, hitting the dinner first so Frank could eat everything in sight. He even ended up stealing a slice of Gerard’s pizza and just spent ages picking the meat off. When he was finished, he curled up into Gerard’s side and listened to everyone talking. He felt so happy and content, he couldn't believe Gerard was finally his. 

Gerard paid for his food again, and Frank kinda wanted to slap him for being so damn cute. They headed over to the music store, and Frank went straight the the guitars again.

“Ugh, didn’t you learn what that does to me?"Gerard giggled and kneeled in front of him.

"You have the highest sex drive ever.” Frank grinned, accepting the soft kiss.

"I'm kidding. I think. play me something."

Frank played a few chords before relaxing, starting a World Destroyer. It sounded weird without an amp but fuck it, Gerard totally enjoyed it too. He played for a while before glancing at Mikey who was trying to play a Bass.

"I never knew he wanted to.” Frank pointed out. 

"Ray gave him this idea of starting a band. Ya'know, 2 guitar players, 2 singers, drums. He said it needed a bass so."

"Oh man, a band with you assholes would be amazing!” Frank got excited about the idea of being in a band with his best friends, and now boyfriend. 

"Fuck yeah it would be.” Gerard agreed. Frank got up to put the guitar back before stretching.

"Come on, I’ll buy you a coffee."

They spent a long time in the coffee shop, losing themselves in each other. Frank loved it. He loved how he barely noticed the time passing by, just focused on Gerard’s voice and eyes. Eventually, Mikey and Ray came to get them, dragging them to the cinema where Frank paid them in. 

They curled up the back and watched Spiderman. They both hated spiderman, thought he was a whiny piece of shit. Gerard kept adding it little comments or totally bitching about the actors, and Frank couldn't hide his grin. Man did he love this fucking dork. 

After the movies Frank had to go home, he had so much homework to do and it was getting late already. Gerard pulled up at his house, and he quickly said goodbye to everyone before kissing Gerard softly. 

"Pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"Cool. Goodnight.” Frank pecked the lips again before finally getting out and heading into the house. He stayed up til 2 am finally getting his homework done, and when he eventually fell asleep, it was with a weird feeling in his chest. He prayed to God he wasn't getting sick.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank groaned as his body felt so weak. He barely made it to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. Once he was finished he slowly made his way to his bed and grabbed his phone checking the time. He sent Gerard a message.

F: Babe I’m so sick :(

G: Fuck that sucks, Frankie. I can pick up your homework and check on you after school if you want.

F: Ok thank you xx

G: No problem babe xx

Gerard arrived a bit later and Frank handed Gerard the homework he needed to have passed in that day. 

“Thanks for helping my sick ass out,” Frank wanted to kiss Gerard so bad but didn’t want him getting sick too.

“You’re welcome, babe. Rest up and I’ll be by after school.” Frank nodded.

“Bye, Gee,” Frank hugged Gerard and felt his boyfriend kiss his cheek before he left the house again. Frank put on a movie and laid on the couch and eventually fell asleep. Frank only thought he dozed off but he woke up to his Gerard’s voice.  
“Frank, wake up babe,” Frank opened his eyes and saw Gerard sitting on the edge of the couch. He reached out and touched Gerard’s arm. 

“What time is it, Gee?” Frank asked.

“It’s around noon,” Gerard pointed out and leaned down and kissed Frank’s head. He noticed his boyfriend was still warm. “How about I help you up to bed and I’ll make you some soup?”

“Thank you, Gee, but shouldn’t you be in class. I don’t want you to get behind because of me.” Frank sat up and he still felt dizzy.

“Eh don’t worry about that. I just want to take care of you and plus my classes are boring as fuck except for art,” Gerard grinned and helped Frank up to bed. For the rest of the day, Gerard cuddled with Frank and just wanted to spend time with him despite how sick Frank was. It was mostly Gerard laying next to Frank who slept most of the time he spent with him. He kissed Frank’s head and ran a hand through Frank’s messy hair. “Love you, Frankie. I always have,” Gerard knew Frank probably didn’t hear but he just wanted to say those words. 

Frank rolled over in Gerard’s arms and cuddled into his boyfriend’s chest. “I love you too, Gee.” Frank slowly opened his eyes and Gerard felt his cheeks heat up. “I’m sorry if I woke you, babe.”

“You didn’t. I am just happy you are here with me even though I’m so sick,” Frank’s voice was rough from being sick. He ran a hand over Gerard’s clothed chest and wanted to kiss Gerard so bad, but he didn’t want to get him sick. “What would I do without you, Gee.”

Gerard grinned. “I’m not sure but your life would suck,” Frank playfully slapped Gerard when he teased him. “But seriously, Frankie I’ll always be here for you. I promise you that,” Frank smiled and moved as close as he could to Gerard and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. They stayed like this for the rest of the day, except when they had to use the washroom or to get food. 

The next couple of months seemed to fly by and the school came to an end. Frank was relieved because he was getting sick of school.Gerard was his savior and a much-needed distraction or he would have never got through the school year. They still haven’t had sex but Frank was getting to that point he was ready for Gerard to take his virginity. Frank knew it would happen at some point in the summer when the time was right. 

Frank cleared out of his locker and grinned as Gerard walked over to him and picked Frank up. He giggled at Gerard’s affection and he didn’t care what the other students thought of their relationship. Gerard slowly put Frank down and they shared a loving kiss.

“Ready to have the best summer of our lives, Frankie?” Gerard smirked and Frank knew they would have lots of fun like they did every summer, but this time around would be different now they were a couple. 

“Yes! and we can annoy the fuck out of Mikey and Ray,” They both laughed and Frank took Gerard’s hand. “Let’s get the fuck out of here, Gee,” Gerard followed Frank’s lead and when they got outside they smiled at the freedom.   
“What should we do first?” Gerard asked as they reached his car. For once they didn’t have to cart Mikey and Ray around. The couple was happy to have their alone time.

“Let’s go get ice-cream,” Frank grinned.

“Sure, thing babe,” Gerard drove to the ice-cream vendor that was now opened since the weather was starting to warm up. As they got out of the car, Frank noticed a few of the jocks that have been giving him a hard time recently. Gerard noticed the change in Frank’s demeanor.

“Are you ok, Frank?” Gerard asked.

“Remember when I told you about those guys being dicks to me?” Gerard nodded. “Well it’s been getting worse and I was scared to tell you,” Frank looked down at his hand and started to pick at the knee holes on his jeans. 

“Just ignore them and I’ll tell them off if they get in our way,” Frank nodded and got out of the car at the same time as Gerard. They ordered their favourite flavours of ice-cream and as they were about to walk back to the car, the jocks approached them.

“Well, well. Look what we have here Frankie boy with his nerdy fucking boyfriend,” Frank tensed and felt the anger start to build up. Frank felt Gerard’s arm reach around his waist. 

“It’s fucking summer break can you just leave us alone, Matt!” Matt was a big dude, and Frank didn’t like getting to close because he did not stand a chance against him.

“I don’t know about that. It’s fun seeing how scared you get short shit. If your nerdy boyfriend going to try and kick my ass because you know he will loose,” Frank looked over at Gerard. Frank was not the best at confrontation and he felt like such a pussy at the moment.

“Just fuck off, asshole. Go back to your jock friends and leave us alone.” Matt smirked at Gerard’s words and punched Gerard in the face and walked off.

Frank dropped his ice-cream dish and felt tears come to his eyes. “Gee are you ok?” Gerard’s nose was bleeding but Frank was happy he was conscious. Gerard nodded and Frank ran to the ice-cream stand and the staff gave him some ice and paper towels.

“I’m so sorry you got hurt, Gee. Those assholes are the worst and I didn’t think they would do anything violent,” Frank wiped his eyes and helped Gerard stand up. 

“Frank, calm down. You didn’t do anything wrong, ok. I kind of had that coming but like I always tell you I will have your back no matter what,” Frank nodded and pecked Gerard’s lips. 

“How’s your nose? Do you think it’s broken?” Frank asked.

“I’ll be alright, babe. How about I see if mom will buy us some booze and we get drunk as fuck tonight,” Frank smirked. 

“Sounds good, babe. Let’s get you home and cleaned up,” Frank took the car keys from Gerard and drove them back to the Way’s house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has been reading. We appreciate any feedback and it keeps us motivated to write.

Frank was drunk. There was no other way to put it, Donna had got them a crate of beer for making it through another year, and they had gone through 10 bottles before Frank lay on the bed. He tried to distract himself from his vision blurring as Gerard played Xbox with Mikey. 

Eventually a cool hand settled on his hip, followed by soft kisses down Franks jaw and neck. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the feeling, Gerard’s hand already moving to Frank’s inner thigh.

"What to play around baby?"

"Ugh. Yes. But I'm way to drunk. I'll make it up to you."Frank murmured, rolling over onto his side when Gerard moved the hand back to his hip.

"It's all good, sweetheart. Sleep it off. Want some water?"

Frank shook his head and sighed quietly, letting the alcohol sooth him to sleep. He woke up to Gerard drooling on his top, snoring softly. Frank thought it was adorable. He gave Gerard’s head a little kiss before getting up and heading into the bathroom. He stripped off and got into the shower, knowing he'd feel more human if he didn’t reak of alcohol. He ended up sitting in the tub with his head up facing the stream, letting the warm water calm him.

"Babe?"

"Yeah."Frank hummed before the door opened. He didn't open his eyes as Gerard emptied his bladder, only looking over when Gerard was brushing his teeth. 

"Wanna get in?"

“Sure, babe. Gimmie a second."

When Gerard finally undressed and huddled up behind Frank, he let out a relieved sigh. They were blocking the drain so the tub was slowly filling, and it felt.so fucking good Frank wanted to cry. He relaxed back against Gerard’s chest before sighing, feeling strong arms hold him close. 

"I love you, sweet boy."Gerard kissed his neck softly, before his shoulder. He rested his chin there as Frank grinned.

"I love you.” Frank echoed, turning his head slightly until they could share a soft kiss. 

"Why don't I make up for last night, hmm?"

Gerard smirked and watched Frank stand up, his eyes trailing down Frank’s plump butt. He followed immediately, grinning as Frank took his hand to pull him onto the bed. The moved under the covers to feel less exposed as they shared a soft kiss. It grew passionate soon after, leaving them both panting with need. Gerard shifted his hips against Franks, moaning at the friction before Frank broke the kiss.

"I want you to make love to me."Frank pressed soft kisses along his jaw.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."Frank promised, meeting Gerard’s honest eyes. He trusted him more than anything. Gerard cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply, somehow pushing all his love into the kiss. Gerard broke apart to kiss down Franks stomach before pulling Franks thighs over his shoulders. He pressed soft kisses over his thighs, before darting his tongue over Franks balls. Frank whined and gripped the sheets, his breath hitching as Gerard pressed an open mouth kiss against them. He trailed his tongue up to the base of his cock, twirling his tongue around it as Frank gasped. Gerard loved his noises. Gerard moved to wrap his lips around the head before sinking down. 

"Fuck. Your mouth Gee."Frank gasped, loving the way he felt in Gerard’s mouth. He couldn't keep quiet as Gerard sucked gently, before dragging the head against the inside of his cheek, pulling off with a ‘pop’.

"Gonna finger you baby. Okay?"

"Yes!"

Gerard grinned and moved to grab the lube from his drawer before getting back in position. He covered three fingers in more than enough lube before kissing Franks stomach.

"Might be easier if you get on your stomach."

Frank rolled over, raising his ass in the air as he gripped the pillow.

"Tell me if you need me to stop."

Gerard seen Frank nod before he trailed a lubed up finger up from Franks balls to his hole. Gerard took a minute to look at it before kissing Franks lower back. He pushed the tip in slowly, feeling the stretch before moving it forward until it was knuckles deep. He stretched Frank open slowly, watching his fingers move as Frank opened up, moaning and panting into the pillow. 

"Ready. Need you."

Gerard moaned and pulled his fingers out, giving himself a tight squeeze and covered himself in lube.

"Don't have condoms."

"Its okay. Please just-"

Gerard kneeled up and moved Franks hips slightly until he could press against his hole, Frank gasped as Gerard slowly pushed the head in, moaning. He tried to stay quiet because he knew Frank wasn’t enjoying it yet. Eventually he bottomed out, letting Frank breath threw it as he placed small kisses on his back.

"I love you. You're okay.” Gerard spoke softly. 

"M'okay. You can move Gee."

Gerard pulled out slightly before pushing back in, moaning at the pleasure. He started a slow pace, changing his angles until Frank finally screamed out in pleasure.

"More. Harder."

Gerard obeyed, thrusting roughly into Frank and hitting the bundle of nerves. Frank was moaning and gripping onto the sheets, letting Gerard use him. Frank never imagined it would feel so good, and could quickly feel his orgasm coming. Gerard noticed the way Frank was clenching around him, letting out needy little gasps so he slid his hand down to Franks cock, stroking him quick and tight as he kept thrusting. 

"Fuck yes! Fuck me, Gerard!"Frank moaned before he was cumming over Gerard’s fist. Gerard whined as Frank clenched inside him, feeling his orgasm hit. He couldn't bring himself to pull out, just pushed in deeper as he emptied into Frank. He rode himself through it slowly before pulling out, letting Frank collapse onto the sheets. He tugged the blankets over them and moved to press soft kisses against Franks tired face.

"Okay?"

"So okay. Move over. Wet spot."

Gerard snorted and rolled over, letting Frank climb on top of him to cuddle in. He ran his fingers down Franks back gently and up into his hair, knotting his fingers into it gently.

"Me and you against the world, sweet boy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the all the views! We are happy to have reached over 300 views. We enjoy any feedback through comments or kudos.
> 
> Enjoy!

Frank was lounging around at home since his mom wanted to spend time together. He kind of felt bad since he was at Gerard’s more and more these days. He felt his phone in his pocket and he fished it out. He grinned when he saw Gerard sent him a text. 

G: It’s official I am going to Art School!!

F: I’m so happy for you! i’ll try to come over soon and congratulate you properly ;)

Frank put his phone back in his pocket and his mom looked over at him. “Was that Gerard?”

“Yeah, mom. He just found out he got into art school. Can I go over to his place? I promise I’ll spend all day Sunday with you.”

“Sure baby. Just be home by 10 am on Sunday ok?” Frank nodded and hugged his mom. He went to his room and packed a bag for the next couple of nights. “Bye, Ma!” Frank called out as he headed to the Way’s house.

Frank always used the basement entrance and went right inside. “Babe! I’m so happy for you.” Frank smiled over at Gerard who was laying on his bed, reading a comic. He perked up now that Frank was in his company. 

“Thank you, but it sucks you can’t come with me to New York right away.” Frank joined Gerard on the bed and cuddled up to his side. He placed a soft kiss on Gerard’s lips and ran a hand over his boyfriends cheek.

“I know, Gee. Once I’m done with High school I’m outta of here and I’ll come to New York.” Gerard smiled.

“I love you, Frankie.”

“I love you too, Gee. You’ll always be the one for me. But the last year is going to be lonely as fuck without you.”

“I know, babe. You’ll get through it and you can always visit on the weekends and holidays and during spring break.” Gerard suggested.

“You know I will.” Frank moved to straddle Gerard’s waist and kissed Gerard’s lips. He melted into Gerard’s body.

“Wanna get high and fool around, babe?” Gerard suggested with a grin.

“Like I would say no to that, Gee.” Frank smirked back and quickly found Gerard’s stash and rolled them a few joints. Frank took the first pull and handed the joint to the Gerard. 

“I’m so proud of you, babe. You are going to an amazing artist, Gee.” Frank smiled and soon they were both high and were giggling messes. The next morning Frank woke up to Gerard placing kisses along his neck and jaw. 

“Mm, Gee.” Frank slowly opened his eyes and grinned at his boyfriend. Frank rolled around to face Gerard and looked down to see how hard Gerard was. “Someone is ready to have some fun.”

“You know it, babe.”

“Let me make you feel good, Gee. Since we were too high to have sex last night.” Frank smirked at the memory of the night before. Gerard nodded and laid back on the bed and Frank quickly took over. He pulled down Gerard’s boxers and exposed his boyfriends hard, leaking cock. “Such a beautiful cock, Gee.”

Frank teased Gerard at first before taking him further in his mouth. “Fuck, Frank you look so good right now.” Gerard moaned and fisted his hand in Frank’s hair. It didn’t take long before Gerard was spilling his cum into Frank’s mouth. Frank swallowed all of Gerard’s cum. He moved his mouth off Gerard’s softening cock and wiped his mouth. 

“Let me return the favor, Frankie.” Frank nodded and moved to straddled Gerard’s waist after removing his boxers. Gerard wrapped a hand around Frank’s cock. “Mm fuck Gee,” It didn’t take long before Frank’s moans got louder and he came hard all over Gerard’s hand and chest. Frank cleaned them up and they cuddled in bed. They both smoked a cigarette and came down from their sex highs.

“I’m gonna miss waking up to that,” Frank giggled, trying to keep the mood light between them. The door to the basement opened suddenly and Frank pulled the sheets over them. 

“Seriously guys! Can’t I wake up just once without having to hear you guys fuck?” Mikey looked pissed Gerard ended up laughing along with Frank. “Sorry not sorry,” Gerard said in between laughs and Mikey stormed back upstairs.

“We really need to tease him and Ray more often.” Frank giggled. 

 

The year seemed to fly by for both men and it Gerard was finally going to Art school. Frank still had one more year of high school left. He had been trying to keep together for Gerard’s sake, and he didn’t want Gerard to see how upset he was. 

Frank took the last box out of Gerard’s room and outside to Gerard’s car. “That’s the last box, Gee.” Frank said with a small smile. He could feel the tears start to come to his eyes. “I’m going to miss seeing you everyday.” 

Gerard put the last box in his car and pulled Frank into his arms and held him tight. “It will be ok, Frank. Remember you can come over on the weekends, and on holidays and breaks.” Frank sobbed into Gerard’s shoulder, no longer able to hold back his emotion. He slowly moved his head and wiped his eyes, looking up at Gerard’s face.

“I know, Gee. Promise you call when you can and we can Skype or whatever.” Frank ran a hand over Gerard’s cheek. 

“Sure thing, Frankie.” Gerard pressed his lips against Franks and it was soft, loving kiss.   
“Call me when you get there, ok? Have a safe trip.” Gerard nodded and they kissed a few more times.

“See you soon, babe.” Frank smiled and walked with Gerard to the drivers side and closed the door for him. He watched Gerard get ready to drive and he had tears in his eyes too. He walked behind the car and watched as Gerard’s car was no longer in view. He walked back to his house and went straight to his room. He grabbed his guitar and decided to write some music and he could play it for Gerard the next time they saw each other. 

Frank jumped when he heard his phone go off. He unlocked the screen and smiled when he saw a text from Gerard.

G: I all settled into my room and my roommates are pretty cool. I miss you so much already.  
F: I’m happy you got to NY safe. I miss you too fucking much, Gee. I can’t wait until I can come visit. 

G: I’m exhausted but i’ll call you tomorrow, Frankie. Love you too xx

F: Love you too, Gee xx

Frank adjusted to Gerard being away at college but things were hard at school. He was struggling with his coursework and Matt was bullying him whenever he got the chance. He just wanted to finish school so he could move to New York with Gerard. He walked towards his locker and then felt was shoved against it.

Frank looked over at Matt, “Please leave me the fuck alone!” 

“Why would I do that Frankie boy? Are you scared now your nerdy boyfriend isn’t around anymore. I bet he will find someone hotter than you while he’s at college,” Frank was fuming.

“Don’t talk about Gerard like that. He is the best motherfucker and I know. You, on the other hand, are just a jock piece of shit.” 

“You better watch your back Iero.” Frank has slammed against his locker again and he huffed. He ran into Mikey and Ray as he headed to lunch. 

“You ok, Frank?” Mikey asked.

“Just another run in with Matt, so I’m just going to skip class and calm down.”

“Alright. Take it easy man and if you want to get high later and play Xbox just come over to the house,” Mikey suggested.

“Sounds good, man.” Frank watched Mikey and Ray walk away.

Frank walked out of the school and lit up a cigarette. He pulled out his phone and dialled Gerard’s number, and hoped his boyfriend could talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so happy that we are almost up to 400 views! Please leave any feedback and kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The year dragged on slowly for both of them, but they Skyped nearly every night, staring at each other with longing. Frank never thought he could miss Gerard so much. Of course, they both visited, but going from every day to once every two weeks sucked. Frank couldn't believe he was finally finished high school though. He thought it would never fucking end. 

Gerard was on his way to help Frank pack, he spent most of the summer working in New York so they could rent without roommates, and Frank understood. He also got a job at the grocery store, saving all his money besides a train ticket once a week. He couldn't believe it was finally happening, his mother had gone out to get more boxes, leaving Frank alone in his room. He almost felt sad when he packed up his things, leaving the room looking empty and unused. 

"Hey gorgeous."

Frank grinned and pulled Gerard into a hug, closing his eyes against his chest.

"I didn't hear you come in."

Gerard kissed his forehead before his lips softly.

"Yeah, back door was open. Weird seeing this place empty."

"I know.” Frank mumbled, glancing around. Gerard slid a strong arm around his waist, resting his chin on Franks shoulder.

"Not regretting it?"

“Never, Gee. Can't wait to have you back."

Gerard blew a raspberry on Franks neck before pulling away, helping Frank to finish packing. After loading every box and guitar into the back of Gerard’s shitty car, they sat and the table with Linda, eating his last mom cooked meal for a while.

"I'm so proud of you boys."

Frank blushed into his pasta, leaning into Gerard’s hand when it touched his head.

"You'll visit?"

"Promise. I gotta find a job."Frank sighed, leaning into Gerard.

"You have one, don’t you honey?"

"Yeah. I'm off college on Fridays, so I can work three days a week. Should be okay."

"We've got a little money saved until I find a job, Daly's is giving me a glowing recommendation."

Linda grinned and nodded.

"Whats your apartment like?"

"Still living with roommates. We'll look tomorrow, just wanted Franks opinion on them. I’ve found a couple of nice ones which is only a subway away from SVA."

Linda hummed and nodded, relaxing back in her chair.

"You're such a good man."

Frank blushed again, ducking his head as his mother giggled. 

"We better go, mom. It’s getting late."

"Text when you get there safe honey."

Frank hugged his mother goodbyes and nodded before letting Gerard hug her.

"Take care of my boy, Gerard. He acts like a big punk but he's a sweetheart."

"I'll treat him like gold, Linda. Thank you for trusting me."

Linda smiled sadly and nodded.

"Shoo. Before I cry. I love you boys. Drive safe."

Frank kissed her cheek one last time before heading to the car. He spent the first 10 minutes chain smoking, watching the town go by.

"We'll visit as often as we can baby."

"I know. Its just big. Like real big."Frank whispered, setting his hand on Gerard’s thigh.

"I know, sweet boy. We'll be okay."

They didn't bother with the boxes when they got there, just parked in the corner and locked the car, heading up to the apartment. Frank texted his mom real quick before Gerard unlocked the door. Frank grinned at Gerard’s roommates.

“Here's the fucker he’s leaving us for! Whats up, dude?”

"Ah man, I'm exhausted. Think I'm just gonna crash."Frank explained, leaning over the couch. Bob gave a knowing nod.

"He's been good. Saw him trying to sneak a chick in, had to intervene."

Frank laughed and nudged Bobs shoulder.

"Knew you got my back dude."

"Stop talking about me you freaks. Who ate my last pop-tart?"

"Lynz. I advise you not to go near her room though, lesbian sex is going on."

Gerard looked so horrified, Frank had to laugh. 

"Alright sweetheart. I'm gonna crash. You gonna join me?"

"Yeah. I sorta need help to pack in the morning.”

Frank snorted and nodded, accepting the kiss on the forehead.

“Night, dude."Frank nudged Bob again, 

"Don't fuck. Not tonight."Bob complained.

“I've got a serious case of blue balls man.” Frank argued, shaking his ass as Gerard snorted. He yelped when Gerard slapped it.

"Dude. None of your kinky shit here.” Bob frowned as Gerard laughed.

"No sex tonight, I swear. The morning might be different.” Gerard snorted as he headed into the bedroom. Frank followed him in, locking the door before undressing to his boxers. He was so glad to finally get into bed with Gerard again, curling up around Gerard's back. Gerard took his hand and kissed it softly.

"I love you. "Gerard whispered. Frank pressed a kiss behind his ear.

"More than you’ll ever know."

He fell asleep within minutes, exhausted from the long day. When he woke up, he pulled on a t-shirt and headed out to the kitchen, already making a mental to do list. He put the coffee maker on, almost jumping as Bob walked in.

"Shit. I'm still in my zombie state. Morning."

“Morning, Frank.” Bob yawned, going to the fridge. He took the orange juice out, which was labeled 'Gerard' in bright red sharpie with a little bat next to it. Frank laughed as Bob drunk out of the cartoon.

"If he catches you, you're dead."

"I know. Live a little.” Bob grunted, sitting up on the stool.

"You guys are a good couple."

"We better be."Frank grinned as he poured out two mugs, passing one to Bob.

"He's been so excited. Won't shut the fuck up about moving in with you. When he starts now I show him some lesbian porn, I think i've traumatized him."

Frank laughed and leaned against the counter.

"I was hoping for at least a blowjob."

Frank looked over at Gerard with a grin, who walked over to touch Franks waist.

“Mmm." Frank accepted the soft kiss before Gerard pulled away. He went to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice before grunting.

"Bob. You never even put the fucking lid on right."

"It was Frank!"

"He doesn't like pulp, won't go near it. Don't bullshit me."Gerard sighed before moving to grab some coffee instead. Bob stuck out his tongue at him.

"You ready to deal with that?"

"Kinda changing my mind."Frank joked, laughing when Gerard slapped his arm.

"He gives amazing head. That’s the main reason I'm with him.” Frank argued, laughing as Gerard nudged him.

"See how good it is when I bite asshole.” Gerard mumbled. Frank grinned and leaned up to peck his lips.

"Kidding. I'm dating you for your comic books."

“Dick." Gerard grinned before finishing his mug.

"Gonna shower. Wanna join?"

"Oh fuck yeah."Frank grinned. 

After their shower, they headed over to look at a few apartments close by. The picked the cheapest of course, one bedroom with a small kitchen but a big enough living room. It was perfect for them, even had a massive open window in the bedroom. 

They paid their deposit and spent the rest of the night moving in and unpacking. Neither slept until a little after 4 am, which sucked because Gerard had work the following day. Frank woke up to him already gone, but a little note was stuck to the fridge.

"Get food!! And duvet covers. I love you. XoxG"

Frank grinned and made his first mug of coffee in their apartment, granted it was instant and horrible but he still enjoyed it as he walked around, loving the feeling of belonging. He got the groceries and some little pieces to make it a home, before heading home and setting everything out. After he turned on their stereo, he made the bed and shoved on a pizza to cook before curling up on the big couch to browse the internet. He applied for as many jobs as he could find, praying he actually heard back from one.


	9. Chapter 9

The couple was settling into living together and it did not take long for them to gain a routine. Frank was thankful that he mom was so supportive and he didn’t know what he would do if it was the other way around. Frank job searched everyday and put in as much effort as he could to find a job. 

Frank was on cloud nine when he finally got a job. It wasn’t a great one but it was close to home and it would bring in much needed income. Frank decided to wait to tell Gerard about his new job until he got home from class. He cleaned up the apartment and realized how domesticated he was, and he knew Gerard appreciated that side of him. He hoped one day they could have a family because Frank knew Gerard was the one for him. 

The apartment door opening brought Frank out of his thoughts. Frank leaped off the couch and walked over to Gerard and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Hello to you too, Frankie.”

“I’m so happy, Gee. I finally got a job.” Frank pulled away from the hug and kissed Gerard’s lips softly. Gerard smiled at the news that his boyfriend managed to get a job.

“That’s awesome, babe. I’m so proud of you my sweet boy.” Gerard grinned.

“Thanks, Gee.” Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s midsection and pulled him for another kiss, it was simple and loving. 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve had a date night, how about we go out to dinner and maybe catch a film?” Gerard suggested.

“I would love that, babe.” Frank smiled and took Gerard’s hands. “Let’s get ready.” Frank lead the way to their bedroom. Frank quickly started to strip out of his lazy clothes and grabbed a pair of his jeans that were on the decent side, with no holes and a button up shirt. 

Once they were both changed Frank felt Gerard’s arms wrap around him from behind. “I’m so lucky you’re mine and that we have our own place.” Frank felt his face heat up, despite being together for the last couple years comments like that still made him blush. Frank turned around in Gerard’s arms around pulled Gerard in for a kiss.

“I feel the same, Gee. I love you so damn much. Now let’s get going or we never will.” Frank grinned.

“I love you too, darling always and forever.” Frank smiled at that and Gerard took Frank’s hand and walked out of their apartment. They decided to go to their favourite restaurant in the city, it wasn’t too expensive, and they had the a good vegetarian selection. Gerard held the door open for Frank as they entered the restaurant.

“Such a gentleman, Gee,” Frank grinned and walked inside and Gerard was right behind him. Frank smiled when he felt his boyfriend’s arm wrap around his waist. Gerard kissed Frank’s cheek and whispered in his ear. “You know it my sweet boy.” Frank felt his face heat up again as they walked to their favourite booth. They ordered drinks and their food and Gerard reached into the pocket of his pants.

“Gee?” Frank asked when he saw the small box in Gerard’s hand.

“I know we haven’t really talked about getting engaged but Frank I can’t see myself with anyone else. Will you marry me Frank?” Frank was shocked and felt happy tears come to his eyes. 

“Yes! Gee oh my god.” Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard’s lips and ignored the people in the restaurant who were looking in on their moment. 

“I promise I will get us better rings when we have the money,” Frank nodded and watched as Gerard placed the engagement band on his ring finger. Gerard put the other band on his own ring finger. 

“This made my good day even better. When we get back to our apartment we are going to celebrate.” Frank beamed at Gerard and they enjoyed their meal. Frank felt giddy and Gerard felt the same. Even though they were young they knew what they wanted and nothing would ever stop their happiness. They paid for their food and left the restaurant hand in hand, after receiving congratulations from the staff that knew them. 

Frank looked down at his engagement ring and he felt the happiness spread through him. He never thought he’d be this lucky. “My mom is going to be so happy, Gee.”

“Actually she already knows. I called her up last week before I got the rings.” Frank playfully smacked Gerard’s arm. 

“You sneaky motherfucker! You seriously are the best man ever.” Frank giggled and kissed Gerard’s lips before continuing to walk back to their apartment. Once inside their apartment they slipped off their shoes and jackets. Frank pulled Gerard close to him and leaned against the entryway wall. Frank ran his hands through Gerard’s hair and looked into his fiancee’s eyes. 

“Hey, you.” Gerard spoke softly.

“Hey.” Frank spoke softly back and pulled Gerard in for a kiss, which quickly turned passionate. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist, and pulled slightly away from the kiss.

“Bedroom.” Gerard nodded and he carried Frank the short distance to their bedroom. Gerard laid Frank back on the bed and they shed their clothes. Frank reached over and grabbed the lube and handed it to Gerard. 

Gerard uncapped the lube and poured some over his fingers and entered one digit at a time and prepped Frank’s hole. After a few minutes Frank started to push on Gerard’s fingers. “I’m ready, Gee.” Gerard nodded and pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. He then poured some lube onto his hand and spread it over his cock. He let out a soft moan before lining up with Frank’s entrance and pushing in. 

They shared slow kisses as they made love slow and took their time to reach their climaxes. By the end of night, both men were exhausted and happy from the amazing end to their day. 

“That was amazing, Gee,” Frank ran his hand along Gerard’s chest, and he smiled as he looked at the engagement ring on his finger. 

“Only the best for my sweet one.” Gerard stated and pressed his lips softly against Frank’s and pulled his fiancee closer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone who have left kudos and feedback we greatly appreciate it. Enjoy the last chapter of our fic.

_5 years later_

Frank was pacing the floor, arguing with the hotel about their wedding and all Gerard would do was watch. He knew Frank would get pissed if he interrupted, not that he even wanted to. He thought Frank was hot as fuck when he was angry, pacing the floor in his pajama pants and no top. Gerard let his eyes wander over Franks body, smirking. He had gained some weight due to medication but Gerard thought he looked gorgeous as ever. He loved being pinned down by Franks weight or digging his fingers into Franks' hips. 

"I'm serious! We paid for the fucking diamond room! We're getting that fucking room even if I have to force my way in...well fix the fucking lights! The weddings in two days!"Frank shouted before hanging up. Gerard slid the cigarettes across their table.

"It's okay babe."

"It's not fucking okay!"Frank snapped, but then he froze and moved over to press kisses over Gerard's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know, sweetheart. Whatever happens, we'll still be married."Gerard moved to let Frank settle in his lap as he smoked. Frank gave a small sigh and nodded. 

"I know. I just...its two days before Gee. Our backyard isn't big enough and sweetpea has it fucking destroyed anyway. What are we gonna do?"

Gerard kissed his temple and sighed quietly. 

"Leave it to me, babe. Go take a bath."

Frank sighed but nodded, leaving to go upstairs. It took Gerard a few minutes to decide on one if their favorite spots. Since they moved back to New Jersey and bought a house, at least twice a week they'd head up to the top of the hill to watch the sunset. They'd lie on the bonnet and curl into each other, and it was both their favorite thing to do. After calling up the hotel again and realizing that it was only the ceremony they couldn't do, he called around and found out they could marry there. By the following morning the plan was set, and when Gerard wouldn't tell Frank what was happening, he sobbed into Gerard's chest for half an hour.

"It's our wedding day. I can't believe they did this."

"I know my love. I got it fixed. Don't worry your gorgeous little head about it okay?"

Frank gave a small nod and sniffed, before kissing Gerard softly. 

"Now go to Lindas. Bad luck."

"Suck your bad luck."Frank laughed but got up anyway. He grabbed his overnight bag and suit before smirking.

"See you at the altar, asshole."

"Oh fuck you. I love you."

"Me too." Frank kissed him gently before winking, leaving to go the few blocks to Lindas. Gerard immediately had to go decorate the hill and collect all the chairs he could, and by the time he and Mikey got finished, it was a little after two am.

"Franks gonna flip. It looks awesome, Gee."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You did well. Let's go have a few beers."Mikey put his arm around Gerard's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze before leading him back to the car. Gerard had two beers before he gave up and went to bed, finding a note on his pillow.

the next time you'll get into bed, you'll have your husband next to you. I love you. 

Gerard held it against his chest as he relaxed. He had no doubt in his mind at all, he was marrying his true love.

He woke up to Mikey popping a champagne bottle, groaning as he looked at the clock. 9 am. He was already late, his alarm must have died.

"Come on lover boy! Moms got your suit ironed, shower and wash your fucking hair!"Mikey thrust him some champagne, and he grinned wide. Today he was marrying his best friend. By the time he was dressed and on the hill, it was after 1 pm. The ceremony was at 1.30, and nearly all the chairs were taken. It did look breathtaking, flowers surrounding the white chairs, with a gorgeous little wood overhang for them to stand over, Mikey had wrapped red roses in the gaps of the wood, and sprinkled peddles over the aisle. Ray was sat with his acoustic, ready for some soft chords for their music. It was so them, unorganized and a mess, but breathtakingly beautiful that it didn't even matter. He saw Frank get out of his dad's car, and then their eyes met. Frank was in a waistcoat and white shirt, as was Gerard, both hating suit jackets, but Frank pulled it off way better. He was running up the aisle and into Gerard's arms in seconds, and Gerard immediately hugged him and lifted him slightly. He knew Frank was crying into his shoulder, 

"I can't believe you did this," Frank whispered

"You like it?"

"I love it. So much. Thank you."Frank sniffed as Gerard set him down. He pecked Gerard's lips softly before wiping his eyes.

"Shit. How many times am I gonna cry?"

Gerard laughed and wiped Franks cheeks, getting into position as the ceremony began. It was beautiful, and by the time Gerard finally got the kiss, Frank, they were both sobbing messes, neither cared as Gerard grabbed him, joining their lips as Frank cupped his head. He could hear cameras going off, breaking apart slowly to touch their noses together.

"I love you."

"You've no fucking idea, Gee."Frank grinned before kissing him again. He broke apart then, grinning at their family.

"Whos ready to party?!"

Laughter filled the crowd, and Gerard felt high as a kite. He couldn't believe Frank was now his husband. They made their way back to the hotel, thankfully Frank was relaxed and ignored their previous fuck up, taking a champagne glass and knocking it against Gerards.

"To us."

"To us, my love."Gerard kissed his temple, getting the evil smile from Frank.

"Dare you."

"Oh fuck you."Gerard laughed but drunk it all in one go anyway. He watched Frank do the same before grinning.

"Always gonna be kids."Linda chuckled, handing them both fresh glasses.

"The ceremony was beautiful."

"All Gee, ma. Hopeless romantic."Frank touched his chest softly, pressing a kiss along Gerard's jaw. 

"Only for you."Gerard grinned before they were lead into the reception room. It looked gorgeous, covered in fairy lights and white roses, little red ones mixed in every so often. Frank stood in the doorway and grinned.

"This is it," he whispered, looking up at the Gerard, who grinned right back.

"Me and you against the world baby."


End file.
